


Dante's Inferno

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Lucifer, Fluff, Fluffy Lucifer, Teenage Trixie, deckerstar fluff, step devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: Back at it again with writing prompts during a slow work week. This one was given by @bebec_rebecca on Twitter, which it could have gone a few different ways, but I settled on fluffy Deckerstar and Trixie! Hope you enjoy."Dante's Inferno"Teenage Trixie has to write a theorized report on the author's inspiration for his great work of the Divine Comedy. Thankfully, her step-Devil knew Dante personally, and is happy to recount the details to his step daughter.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Dante's Inferno

Throwing her bag down on a kitchen chair, teenage Trixie went around to the fridge for an after-school snack.

“Uggghhh, mom! Are you home?! Did Lucifer finish the pudding again?” She scoured the fridge while muttering absurdities under her breath.

“I most certainly did, child, and I’d do it again,” crowed her step-Devil as he came around the corner, wearing a cleaning apron over his three piece suit. He savored the last bit of chocolate pudding on his spoon and threw the container into the trash. He walked over to the sink, his back turned to Trixie. “You go get more, and I’ll start Taco Tuesday fixings before your mother gets home.”

“I’ll go, if you do something for me.” A cunning smile lay across her cheeks, excited because they hadn’t made a deal in awhile. A walk to the grocery store a couple blocks over would delay her homework, and maybe she could grab a soda for herself, too, seeing as Chloe never kept any in the house.

“Beatrice, you little minx! Tell me, what kind of deal did you have in mind?” Lucifer whipped around, his eyebrows raised to his graying hairline, waiting for his step daughter’s response.

“I need the real low down on Dante and his Divine Comedy, specifically the Inferno. I have a report due on Thursday. Mrs. Cavata really loved my last author theorization you helped me with, so I figured you could tell me what really happened again.” She knew her begging eyes didn’t work on Lucifer, but complimenting his ego and stories did. 

“Well of course it intrigued her! I brought the blow and hookers to help Will rewrite that awful drabble of a play. No one would have died without my interference! So you’re welcome, Beatrice. Much more interesting for you and your high school miscreants to act out the death scenes than love ones.” He dried the pudding spoon and carefully put it into the utensil drawer. He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and offered it to Trixie. “I’ll start working on the Taco spread before your mother arrives. I need you to get sour cream- the one in the squeeze bottle she likes- along with the pudding. And grab yourself a soda.. but finish it before you walk back through that door.” He peered down at Trixie with an expectant gaze, one raised eyebrow and all the “dad” the Devil could muster.

“Alright, cool! Thanks, Lucifer.” Trixie grabbed her headphones, phone and headed out the door. 

********

Trixie made quick work of her task. 30 minutes to the store and back, and she was recycling her soda bottle as Chloe pulled into the driveway.

“Hey, Trix. What’s with the grocery bag? Why didn’t Lucifer ask me to stop on my way home?” Tiredness plagued her mother’s features, and she watched as Chloe hurried out of the car towards the door, not missing the wine tucked into her purse.

“We didn’t want to bother you, and I wanted more pudding. Lucifer finished the last one before I got home. Plus, I could use the walk.” She didn’t bother telling her mother about the soda or the deal they made for her homework.

Chloe walked into the house, kicking her shoes off at the door and throwing her bag down on the bench. Trixie followed close behind, making eye contact with Lucifer and raising the grocery bag over her head. 

“Wow, that smells delicious! I wasn’t sure what bottle of wine paired well with tacos, so I just got my favorite.” She followed her nose towards the kitchen, bottle of wine in hands and screwing off the top.

Lucifer placed the last dish on the counter as Chloe came in, leaning down across to give her a kiss. “Darling, whatever you prefer. I will stick to whiskey tonight,” raising his glass in a toast.

“Well, in that case-” Chloe toasted the bottle to his glass and then down to her lips. “I’ll forgo the glass tonight.”

“Hard day at the office, Mom?” The Decker eye roll was clearly inherited, and Trixie’s teenage annoyance glimmered through her voice. 

“Rough week actually. Rather not talk about it. Let’s eat!” 

********

Half of the bottle gone and dinner long since put away, Chloe laid wrapped in Lucifer’s arm on the couch, softly snoring. Trixie sat in the armchair across from her step-Devil and mom, typing away her notes as Lucifer recalled the events with Dante. 

“Now this was way before Dad banned us from taking humans on joy rides to Heaven or Hell. Dante’s recollection of the events are a little skewed because of all the mushrooms.” Lucifer looked down into his etched glass, reminiscing and swirling his whiskey with one hand, mindlessly caressing Chloe’s arm with the other.

Trixie looked up confused. “Mushrooms? He didn’t mention any mushrooms in his poem. Are you talking about the drugs or the plant?”

“The drugs of course, Beatrice! There aren’t any rings or circles in Hell! And those three beasts- complete hogwash! Most of what he imagined was psychedelically-induced by yours truly. I was just bringing him to see his old friends in different hell loops, which I often did with my travel companions.” Lucifer gave Trixie a wink, sipping his whiskey and continuing his story. “You know you have the same name as Dante’s beloved, Beatrice? Really, I hear she was kind and genuinely good. Never met her though. She was in Heaven after all, and we all know I wasn’t able to bring him there. So the ‘inferno’ it was..”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always I am forever grateful for your comments and kudos! ❤


End file.
